Cabinets with drawers for the storage of small items are known in the art. These cabinets may take the form of a metal or plastic box with either shelves or runners for supporting drawers in the interior of the box. The drawers are typically filled with such small shop items as nuts or bolts or washers, etc. One such cabinet is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,611.